


Dusk Till Dawn

by presidentburrito



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/presidentburrito/pseuds/presidentburrito
Summary: Keith and Lance are set off on a mission, but are stuck on the planet as they loose contact with everyone else. They struggle to wait until dawn for the storm to pass.





	Dusk Till Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first one shot, enjoy

Lance’s teeth chattered as he got out of the red lion, looking over at the black lion to see Keith exiting. He jumped down, snow covering up to his knees. In front of them was a large forest, reminded Lance of the one time he tried snowboarding. The entire planet was a lot like earth, but the entire planet was covered in snow. It still had trees, and so much snow.

It’s not that Lance hated snow, he just didn’t prefer it. He would much rather be at a beach planet like Pidge and Hunk were, but instead he got stuck with the snow planet with Keith. He tried to convince Allura and Coran to let him go with Hunk instead of Keith, but they refused. Shiro suggested Keith and him go together in the first place, hoping that it would make them bond.

“Lance,” Keith paused as he was now about to enter the forest, “Let’s go.”

Lance nodded, jogging up to Keith, “Where are these crystals anyways?”

“I have no idea,” Keith shrugged, his voice trembling due to the cold.

“I hope we make this quick,” Lance wrapped his arms around himself, “I hate the cold.”

“I hate it too,” Keith nodded, folding his arms, “I bet you’d rather be with Pidge and Hunk right now.”

“Yeah,” Lance nodded, “I miss the ocean.”

“I wish we were somewhere else but here,” Keith sighed, “I would prefer anywhere but here. Especially with you.”

“Hey, I thought we were bonding!” Lance exclaimed, throwing his hands out.

“Shiro is forcing us to bond, doesn’t mean we have to,” Keith said, defensive.

“Oh,” Lance said, his voice hung low, “Okay.”

Lance sped ahead, trying to hide his face from Keith. Keith and him had actually started to become friends, but apparently only to him. The two trained together a lot more often, Keith giving him actual advice. He turned to Keith whenever he felt sad, and enjoyed his company. But apparently, he only felt that way.

Time passed as they searched the white forest endlessly, Lance trying to distance himself from Keith. Lance was kind of pissed off now, as Keith was the loner he always was.

Keith on the other hand, regretted what he said. He snapped at Lance for no reason but to stop feeling what he felt. He liked Lance, even Pidge knew that. He was afraid of what would happen if Lance would find out about what he feels, so instead he pushed him away. Keith thought maybe if he pushed Lance away, the feelings would go away. That wasn’t the case, as Lance pushed to be friends. Keith pretended he didn’t care.

Snow started trickling down, adding onto the two feet that the planet already held. Lance warmed his hands by breathing onto them, his warm breath starting to heat up the paladin’s hands. Keith put his hands in his armpit, which warmed them up quickly. The small snowflakes that fell soon turned to large snowflakes and at a more rapid pace. Lance shivered, seeing his breath fog up his helment. It cleared away, then fogged back up.

The snow soon turned unbearably cold. The two paladins were now shaking, and their teeth chattered rapidly. Their feet were now numb.

“These suits suck in cold temperatures,” Lance said, his voice shaking.

“You can say that again,” Keith said, his voice quiet and trembled.

“You okay,” Lance looked back at Keith, “You’re so quiet.”

“I’m really fricking cold,” Keith said quietly, once again.

“Maybe if we hold eachother, we can warm up just a little bit,” Lance suggested, and stopped walking.

“Okay, but please don’t run,” Keith sped up to meet Lance’s arms.

Lance wrapped an arm around his neck, and he other around Keith’s front. Keith did the same, keeping close to Lance’s warmth. He felt himself leaning into Lance, not knowing why. He barried his head into Lance’s chest. Lance looked ahead to the disappeared path, trying to hide the blush that crept onto his face. He held Keith tightly, feeling the warmth of his teammate. 

As they got farther down the path, a small cave came into their vision. Lance kept on holding Keith, the two struggling to get to the cave in desperation. Keith started sluggishly walking, Lance holding him up. The two finally made it to the cave, the cave being a little higher then the two expected. 

“Give me a boost,” Lance suggested, looking at Keith, then at the cave.

“You sure?” Keith furrowed his eyebrows in concerned.

“I used to be a cheerleader, Keith,” Lance cocked his head, “I can handle a boost.”

“Fine, but be careful,” Keith said, concern in his voice.

He got on one knee, holding out his hands. Lance put one foot onto his hands, standing up as Keith lifted him up. He grabbed onto the ledge of the cave, helping himself up. He laid on his stomach once he got all of him up. He got on his knees, holding his hand out for Keith. Keith grabbed the hand, tugging himself up. He put his feet against the wall, pushing off and rolled into the cave. The two sat up, breathing heavily. 

“Keith! Lance! Come in!” Shiro’s voice came through the headset, Lance and Keith turned their headset back on once again.

“We’re here,” Lance replied, his voice low and trembling.

“Where are you guys? We can’t get a location on you guys,” Allura said anxiously.

“There’s a snow storm, we probably won’t be able to leave this cave until dawn,” Keith responded.

“You’re in a cave?” Pidge’s voice said through the headset. “All we’re doing is sweating our asses off.”

“It’s freezing here Pidge,” Lance sighed, “You wouldn’t enjoy it.”

“We’ll find the crystals once we rescue you, but that won’t be until dawn. Can you guys hold off until then?” Shiro asked.

“Yeah, I think we can,” Keith nodded, looking over at Lance.

“Please stay safe, and don’t-“

Allura’s voice disappeared into static as the headset turned off due to no connection. Keith and Lance sighed angrily. They had to wait until dawn to be rescued.

“I can maybe make a fire,” Lance suggest, his voice raspy.

“I can help,” Keith nodded, looking over at him.

Lance nodded, standing up. Keith followed, and the two collected as much sticks as they could. They collected together, staying close to keep the warmth. The two returned to where they once were, shoulder to shoulder, and started to make a fire once again. Lance, after many tries, started the fire. The flames lit up instantly, but kept its height and warmth. Keith and Lance stood over the fire, holding out their hands. The two kept silence. After awhile and the two were somewhat warm, Keith broke the silence.

“I’m sorry,” Keith paused, “For snapping at you earlier.”

“It’s okay, I guess I’m sorry too.”

“Why are you sorry?”

“I distanced myself when I should have stayed closer, maybe you would’ve been warmer, or I would’ve-“

“Lance?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re not at fault here.”

“Okay, I’m sorry for apologizing.”

“Lance, stop apologizing.”

“Okay I’m sorry!” Lance apologized, laughing. Keith chuckled along, surprising Lance. The two went into silence again.

“Can we cuddle,” Keith broke the silence once again, “For warmth?”

“Yeah, I don’t see why not,” Lance shrugged.

Lance layed down, Keith scooting over and laying on him. Keith grasped onto his chest, holding onto him. Their legs were tangled, Keith resting his head on Lance’s warm chest. Hearing his heartbeat, a small pink tinge crept onto his cheeks. Lance noticed this, and the same thing happened to him. 

“I never hated you, you know that right?” Keith spoke, making Lance turn bright pink.

“I uh, I thought you did for awhile,” Lance responded, his voice vibrating.

“Well I never did, I guess I was kind of jealous,” Keith sighed.

“Why would you be jealous of me?” Lance asked.

“Well you’re the cuban boy who’s charming and who has a hot body-“

“You think I’m hot?” 

“Uh...” Keith paused, “Yeah.”

“I think you’re hot too.”

Keith lifted his head off of Lance’s chest, feeling his heartrate pick up. He looked down at him, noticing that he was blushing as well. Lance sat up, keeping eye contact with Keith. They leaned forward simultaneously, closing the space between them. The pulled away and smiled, before Keith kissed him once again.

—

Lance woke up to spooning Keith. He heard voices coming from outside the cave, and once he was fully awake, he realized they were his teammates calling him. He shook Keith softly, making sure he was awake.

“Mmmm a few more minutes,” Keith snuggled closer to him.

“Keith, it’s dawn,” Lance firmly stated, making Keith’s eyes shoot open.

“Oh sh-“ Keith said as he got up, noticing the fire was out.

Their helmets were across the cave, when they took theirs off to make the fire. He looked back at Lance standing up, noticing the purple markings scattered across his neck. He smiled for a moment, before turning back and grabbing his helmet. He grabbed Lance’s, and walked over to hand it to him. Lance touched a purple mark, winced, then continued to put on his helmet. The two walked out of the cave and looked out at the forest from the ledge. 

The sky was now pink and red, reminding Lance and Keith of the sunsets they once saw at the Garrison. 

“So,” Keith looked over at Lance, “About last night,”

“Yeah,” Lance chuckled, “About last night.”

Keith bit his lip, “Lance do you want to be my boyfriend?”

“Yeah,” Lance responded, unsure, “Yeah I’d like that,” Lance said more confidently.

The two smiled at eachother before Keith grabbed his hand and intertwined it with the cuban boy, the two smiled at eachother.

It was dawn, and they had survived the night.


End file.
